Daisies of another colour
by Baby-Cabana
Summary: Lifes all about surprises. Now its Time for Dr Reid to get a few nice ones for a change.  My first FF Plz review so i can improve!
1. Prologue

This is my first posted fanfic, please be nice!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything related to Criminal minds, they are the sole property of the writers/channel/actors who play the characters. I just borrowed them to play with for a while! ^_^

***Prologue***

The dust blew up in a spiral as the wind flow through the streets. The trees that lined the pavement bent in protest at the force and people scurried into doorways and taxi's to shelter from the pelting rain.

In the darkness of an alley two people struggled, their shadows dancing in the glow from the street lights. The larger shadow fell with an audible groan whilst the smaller one advanced stalkingly.

The sounds of a scuffle echo through the darkness as the small shadow leapt onto its prey. The eerie storm broken by a loud snap, signalling a win for the small opponent.

The assailant emerges from the shadows victorious, black garments match the night. As the victor slinks from the flight through the streets, her long hair blows with abandon in the wind.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok so I have chapter one done already! look at me all proactive. ^_^

Disclaimer; still don't own anything Criminal minds related. If I did there would be a lot more pairings and a lot less waiting time between seasons!

***Chapter One***

The sun shone brightly as the city awoke. Spencer Reid stretched as much as he could on the tiny couch, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

He rose quietly, careful not to wake his sleeping mother in her bed and made his way to the bathroom to get ready,

Deciding that he was hungry enough to eat, he showered quickly, dressed and made his way into the city.

There was a coffee shop he knew of that kept books for it's patrons to read. He decided to head there for breakfast and see if anything new had come in since his last visit.

No matter how many states he travelled to, how many cities he visited through his job as an F.B.I behavioural analyst, Las Vegas was always his home. He felt as comfortable here as he had done sitting in his own apartment in Quantico, Virginia. He loved the buzz of the city, the people and most of all the nostalgia.

Reid reached his destination in record time, not stopping to admire the sights. He ordered his usual and browsed the bookshelf for something to occupy his mind for a while. He settled on the complete adventures of Sherlock Holmes, an unusual choice for the young profiler as he usually read books filled with statistics or classical literature however nothing else really caught his eye.  
Picking a window seat he began to let his mind wander a bit, getting lost in the storyline.

He was just beginning to enjoy a chapter when he got the overwhelming sense that someone was watching him. He quickly raised his head and glanced cautiously around, failing to clap eyes on the culprit. Slowly he returned his attention to his book, still plagued by the feeling that he was under scrutiny.

Just as he turned the page to end the chapter a voice with a heavy Irish accent whispered in his ear;

"_what ya readin' love_**?"**

What followed next was a pantomime for the other patrons.

Dr Reid leapt from his chair in surprise, knocking boiling coffee into his lap and scattering the contents of his bag across the café floor. As the hot liquid soaked through his trousers he danced in placed, fanning the sensitive area, hissing until the pain began to subside and he could think logically once again.

Reid flushed red when he realised he had an audience both inside and outside the café. He hurriedly bent to gather his scattered belongings and was surprised to find his chocolate haired assailant was already getting stuck into the retrieval task.

Embarrassed beyond recognition Reid bent to take over the task, his face so flushed it matched the garish red coffee mug now lying at his feet;

"_No, please, let me do it_ "

His temporary helper beamed at him from her position on the cafe floor;

"_Not at all, its my fault for scarying you and scalding your nethers, its the least I can do!"_

With that the job was finished and she rose gracefully, handing the mortified agent his bag. Smiling she placed her hand on his arm;

"_See ya round Spencer Reid."_

As she brushed past him he watched her leave, thinking she had the most dazzling smile, before the realization hit him that he had never told her his name.

Manically he dove into his bag for his wallet, to his relief his money and cards were still there along with a bright pink postit note.  
On the note was a telephone number and a name.  
Rebecca White.  
Reid thought the name suited her.


End file.
